


Snapping your sexiness.

by potatoes_are_required



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Mainly just Phichit's point of view, everything is mostly just implied thoughts and reflection but it's cute, if you have suggestions let me know, phichris, that's the ship name me & my friend came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoes_are_required/pseuds/potatoes_are_required
Summary: He wasn’t really sure where it had started, or where it was even going. Or what this even was. He dared to just not think too much about it, instead he just content himself to watch along the sidelines, eyes following fluid movements of heated muscle – and even hotter moves –  across the ice as the skaters were practising.
A blown kiss was sent his way – whether that was actually part of his performance or not Phichit did not know – but he wouldn’t be lying if his shoulders didn’t lift and drop in a soft laugh, lips turned up once again with THAT smile, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a mighty lack of anything phichris and because I'm just sinking into this hell already. This is a HELLA rare pair, and you can blame @cumonice on twitter for this xD it's beautiful thought and I will go down with this ship for the rest of my life. Please suffer with us~! Right now there isn't even a ship tag?? so I felt the need to fill that void. Ship name is pending phichris, but if anyone has another suggestion leave it in the comments! none of these characters belong to me !

He wasn’t really sure where it had started, or where it was even going. Or what this even was.  
He dared to just not think too much about it, instead he just content himself to watch along  
the sidelines, eyes following fluid movements of heated muscle – and even hotter moves –   
across the ice as the skaters were practising.

He wasn’t the only person who was watching – though gawking was probably the more accurate of  
a term – at HIS practice. At his performances, really. It was hardly anything negative, from  
what the Thai had seen at least. Especially during actual competitions – the Swiss skater really  
knew how to draw out the crowd’s reaction.

Phichit pressed his phone against his lips, leaning over the edge. He’d already done some practice   
that day and he was content to just sit back, take a small break, and watch some of the competition.  
At the end of the day they were all competing against each other – even when he liked to think he  
was cordial – and friends – with most of the skaters there.

They were all talented – they’d have to be to be able to get to this level of competition – but  
Phichit found one to be particularly eye-catching. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he  
really wasn’t sure, and if you asked him – he’d reply with the affirmative if only for the fact   
that he was a half cup full kind of person.

Still, he couldn’t help his eyes following the over-accentuated curves of back, leg – and other body  
parts that Phichit will not admit he’s stared at, but has MOST DEFINITELY taken photos of. He took   
photos of everything, though, so no one was really any the wiser. He played it cool too, he supposed,  
because he wasn’t really sure what THIS was. They’d spoken a few times, but nothing more than most   
people around here. Sure, maybe they’d flirted a bit, but maybe that was just the way HE was? He’d  
certainly done some rather SCANDOLOUS things, some of which he’d even taken pictures on.

He’d giggled with his friends at some of his more OUT THERE performances, making comments and being cheeky  
, but not in a particularly bad way. He didn’t think he was that BAD of a person. He was out there, but  
he was confident. Phichit honestly admired that confidence, even if he was fairly confident in himself   
for the most part – as much as anyone else was.

His eyes moved over the ice again, locating the figure he’d lost sight of while he was thinking. Without  
realising he was letting out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair as he chewed on his bottom lip.  
Was he being too obvious? Maybe, even so he couldn’t help moving his phone, tongue sliding out between two  
pink lips, slightly chapped. He was moving to his camera – something he could do without needing to look –  
and he was lining up the shot in seconds, snapping a few photos. Maybe one or two more… one more.

By the time he was looking up it seemed like he’d caught SOMEONE’S attention with his impromptu photo session.  
Their eyes locked for a moment, and Phichit swore that a wink was sent his way. He grinned, sending one  
back, playful front hiding the soft pink hue spreading like clouds across the sky and hidden away from  
prying eyes by dark strands of hair, fluttering lightly in the breeze of the AC in the rink.

His lips were turned up, and maybe it was a little different of a smile to his usual ones, but maybe no one  
will really notice. If they didn’t, that was okay. If they pried, well, he wasn’t really sure what he’d say  
but he’d be fine with that too. Because he still wasn’t sure what everything was, but it was a ‘thing’. At  
least, he thought it was a 'thing’. He just didn’t know what that thing was quite yet.

He was glancing up again, and he was closer to his side of the rink this time. He’d probably guessed he was  
staring now, and Phichit wasn’t going to hide away from it, he’s not ashamed of staring, Chris probably wanted  
to be stared at. It was a good thing in this sport. A blown kiss was sent his way – whether that was actually  
part of his performance or not Phichit did not know – but he wouldn’t be lying if his shoulders didn’t lift  
and drop in a soft laugh, lips turned up once again with THAT smile, again. There was perhaps 30 seconds of   
eye contact, once more. He swore that he saw Chris’ lips pulling up too, a returned smile perhaps? But he  
couldn’t be sure – the people standing around him, behind him, could be none-the-wiser to who all these smiles  
and flirtations were really directed to. Phichit was fine with that, why not just keep people guessing?

Things were still slow, and Phichit didn’t have a definitive definition, he didn’t know if Chris did either, but  
he wasn’t unhappy with not knowing. It was just fluid, natural, and Phichit had always been a guy for going with  
the flow; if something was meant to happen, it will eventually. For now he was content to fiddle with his phone,  
watching him over the ice, every fluid curve and sensual line, made to bring in your eyes and capture your attention.  
He watched the last, final spin, before the climax – he snorted at that – of the performance; the finishing move  
before he was pushing off the edge of the rink, going to find his coach and his skates, ready to head out on the  
ice himself. Lips still curved up, and cheeks still tinted red. But, that was from the cold, as far as anyone else  
was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
